Sayang Tenten
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: Mempunyai teman sesama jenis itu sudah biasa. Pergi belanja, ke salon, nonton bersama, atau masak-masak. Kalau dekat dengan lawan jenis bagaimana? Persahabatan si gadis tomboi, dan para pangeran berseragam sekolah.


**Sayang Tenten**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Pairing_** **: Tenten x Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Sai Shimura, dan Uchiha Sasuke.**

 ** _Rated_** **: T**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

oOoOo

Sepasang mata _hazel_ memandangi para gadis yang memakai seragam serupa seperti dirinya. Mereka terlihat asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Obrolan yang didominasi siswi berambut pirang cukup terdengar di telinga Tenten. Ya, gadis tomboi dengan dua cepolan di kepala begitu tertarik dengan obrolan mereka di kantin sekolah. Tempat yang digunakan para murid KHS (Konoha _High School_ ) untuk menyantap makan siang, maupun sekadar _nongkrong_ , dan membicarakan apa saja.

Suasana kantin tidak ramai, pasalnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar belum dimulai. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30, satu per satu murid datang. Ada yang menggunakan mobil, sepeda, maupun berjalan kaki. Pemandangan yang terlihat jelas, sebab jarak kantin dengan gerbang sekolah tidak jauh.

"Kita akan _party_ besok malam," gadis berambut _pink_ tampak senang.

"Mari rayakan hari jadi sahabat kita!" lontar si ketua geng.

Hinata, gadis pemalu itu hanya tertunduk mendengar ketiga sahabatnya bicara hal yang sama. Salah satu anggota HINTS—geng yang terkenal di KHS telah resmi menjadi kekasih Naruto. Siswa bermata _sapphire_ itu mernyatakan rasa sukanya di lapangan basket saat jam istirahat kemarin.

" _Dresscode_ -nya ungu, karena tokoh utamanya adalah Hinata," saran Ino.

"Tapi ini khusus HINTS saja, ya?! Meski temanya hari jadi, tapi siswa ceroboh itu tidak perlu datang," Jelas Sakura.

Jarak yang hanya dua meja dari tempat duduk mereka, Tenten mengernyitkan dahi tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _Kenapa begitu? Naruto, kan tokoh utamanya juga," batin si gadis cepol._

" _Forever_ HINTS!" Teriak Temari—ketua geng.

" _Forever together_ ," sahut para anggota.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, Hinata?" tanya Ino memastikan. Anggukan kepala pertanda setuju dari gadis indigo mengakhiri dialog mereka. Tentunya diiringi tawa mereka, dan sahutan _'party…, party….'_

Sepeninggalan HINTS, Tenten tak bersemangat. Kantin seketika ramai saat kedatangan S&JR _(es and ji ar)_. Geng lain yang terkenal di KHS, di mana beranggotakan empat siswa tampan yang memiliki kemampuan hebat.

Hyuuga Neji

Sulung Hyuuga yang merupakan sepupu Hinata. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat. Si jenius penikmat kesunyian. Dunia literasi khususnya menulis puisi adalah hobi yang ia miliki. KOPAS (Komunitas Penulis Anak Sekarang) merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang ia bangun, dan diakui sekolah. Meski belum lama berdiri, namun komunitas tersebut sudah memiliki banyak anggota. Prestasi yang diraih pun tak terhitung jari.

Sabaku no Gaara

Anak bungsu dari klan Sabaku ini lebih pendiam dari anggota yang lain. Tapi, saat ia bergelut dengan dunia bisnis, wawasan akan tentang hal itu begitu lekat dalam pikirannya. Jiwa wirausaha sang papa ada dalam dirinya. Untuk mengembangkan hobi, Gaara pun bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Belum lama, mobil _sport_ berwarna merah seharga 1 miliar ia beli. Ya, kerja keras memimpin beberapa proyek, di mana 85%-nya dinyatakan berhasil.

Sai Shimura

Si muka pucat yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke. Dia suka gambar, berbagai pameran telah diikuti, dan mendapat penghargaan sebagai _'Best of Picture from School'_ tingkat SMA. Kini, Neji dan Sai bekerja sama. Mereka sedang menjalani sebuah proyek. Pembuatan komik berlatar sekolah, si Hyuuga menulis cerita, dan anak sulung dari klan Shimura ini menciptakan tokoh-tokohnya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Si bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dengan rambut _emo_ -nya. Tampangnya memang _cool_ , tapi saat peralatan masak berada di tangannya, jangan harap kalian bisa menghentikan hobinya. Berbagai macam menu masakan lahir. Meski masih berstatus pelajar, Sasuke telah membuka restoran. Saat acara sekolah tentu ada kegiatan santap-menyantap, dan Uchiha _Catering_ menjadi pilihan pertama yang wajib ada.

Mereka dari keluarga terpandang, dengan bakat yang dimiliki, cerdas, berwawasan luas, menjadikan mereka pribadi yang mandiri, dan bisa membiayai diri sendiri. Sungguh sempurna, bukan?

Para _fansgir_ l yang mengikuti sedari tadi kini menyingkir, karena pujaan hati mereka menghampiri si gadis karate. Ya, Tenten terkenal dengan jurus mautnya, dan membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Andai saja bukan Tenten, 99% gadis yang dekat dengan S&JR pasti dibuat babak belur oleh _Love_ JR—sebutan _fansgirl._

"Panda…," sapa mereka bersama.

"Kalian?" balas Tenten sekenanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, menyadari raut wajah si gadis.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Ceritakan pada kami!" pinta Neji, gemas. Karena Tenten tak menjawab juga.

"Aku…, aku…," panda mereka berucap terbata-bata seperti Hinata.

"Cepat sayang. Katakanlah!" pinta Gaara dengan lembut, dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam anggota lain.

"Aku…, aku…."

"Apa?" tanya Sai terdengar manja.

"Aku ingin pesta!" jawab Tenten, lesu. S&JR pun tertawa.

"Apa aku salah? Kalian menertawaiku?" si gadis tambah tak bersemangat.

"Eh, tidak. Maafkan, ya?! Kami tidak bermaksud begitu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau ingin _party_ seperti gadis pada umumnya?" tanya Sai.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk, cepolan di kepala tampak naik-turun, tak lupa bola matanya berbinar-binar. Pasti membuat siapa saja yang melihat tertawa. Lucu dan gemas sekali.

"Tenang. Kami akan membuat pesta mewah untukmu," balas Gaara.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," Tenten bangun, dan membungkuk.

"Sudah jangan begitu," Neji ikut berdiri, dan mengacak rambut si gadis.

"Mulai, deh," balas si gadis ketika S&JR tanpa permisi mengacak-acak cepolannya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan marah, karena kalian sudah baik padaku," ujar Tenten kembali duduk, dan diikuti yang lain.

"Hai, kau cantik bila seperti ini," lontar Gaara.

Menjadi pemandangan biasa ketika S&JR melakukan hal itu. Ya, rambut Tenten tergerai sudah. Warna cokelat dengan panjang sepunggung itu tampak indah.

"Kalian," si gadis membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, tak ada waktu untuk membuat cepolan, mengingat bel masuk akan tiba. Mungkin saat istirahat, ia akan merapikan mahkotanya.

Kring …, kring ….

"Ayo masuk!" pinta Tenten.

"Percayakan pada kami, Ten!" lontar Neji.

Tenten mengacungkan jempol sebagai arti setuju. Persahabatan yang dibangun sejak kelas 2 SMA membuat mereka mengerti satu sama lain hingga saat ini. S&JR tidak tahu kenapa gadis yang dijuluki panda itu bisa membuat mereka bahagia setiap kali dekat denganya.

Tenten memang tomboi, dan tak banyak teman perempuan yang ia punya. Tapi yang mereka tahu, si gadis keturunan China itu ramah terhadap siapa saja. Apa adanya. Mungkin ini yang membuat S&JR memutuskan untuk menjadi teman si panda.

"Ayo ke kelas!" pinta Tenten, memimpin barisan. S&JR menatap kepergian si gadis. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa teman-teman prianya tidak mengikuti.

"Selalu seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Percayalah, Ten!" Sai begitu yakin.

" _Birthday party for you,_ Panda," tambah Gaara.

"Karena kami menyayangimu," Neji menutup dialog.

S&JR pun meninggalkan kantin yang tampak sepi, karena pukul 07.15 kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai. Menyusuri lorong sekolah, perjalanan yang diiringi tawa, para pangeran itu menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua.

Aneh memang, entah perasaan apa yang merasuki. Hanya pada Tenten, S&JR bisa berkata panjang x lebar, tak minim ekspresi, dan sikap _gentleman_ sangat kentara bagi orang-orang yang peka. Tapi, Tenten tetaplah Tenten. Gadis yang tak mengenal cinta, namun peduli terhadap teman maupun sekitarnya.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Akhirnya, selesai juga. Kisah di atas terinspirasi dari teman-teman di kampus. Hahaha.** ** _Fanfic_** **ini adalah karya tercepat yang kutulis,** ** _lho._** **Sekitar dua jam. #Curhat**

 **Rada aneh, gak dengan penulisan kata 'tomboi'. Aku memakai huruf 'I' sesuai dengan KBBI. Hehehe**

 **Cerita yang kupersembahkan untuk menyambut ultah Tenten, dan sebelum semester baru dimulai. Wkwkwk. Gimana, manisnya dapat?** ** _Cie_** **Tenten dikelilingi para pangeran sekolah.**

 **Achi mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang membaca** ** _fanfic_** **sederhana ini. Penasaran, gak, sih** ** _birthday party_** **yang dibuat S &JR? Aku ada niat menciptakan ****_sequel, nih._** **Sambil menunggu, kritik dan saran dipersilakan. ^_^**


End file.
